


Meaning of Friendship

by SeKaYa



Series: Friendship [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, POV First Person, Present Tense
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa
Summary: Untergetaucht, aber direkt wieder aufgespürt – Severus Snape sieht sich an einem Wendepunkt. Er hat die Möglichkeit, die Wahrheit zu sagen und alles zu riskieren, oder zu schweigen und alles zu verlieren.
Series: Friendship [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/589063





	Meaning of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Das Ende von "Bond of Friendship" war ja sehr ... offen, um es milde auszudrücken. Und während diese Geschichte hier eigentlich nicht geplant war – vor allem, da damit ein Charakter zwei Geschichten haben würde – hier der spontane Einfall.  
> Und vielen Dank an Rarity fürs Betalesen.
> 
> Note 2020: Warum auch immer ich diesen Teil der Serie nicht gepostet habe, hier das "Ende", bzw. die direkte Fortsetzung zu "Bond of Friendship".

**_~ nur gemeinsam sind wir stark ~_ **

* * *

_»She has always watched over me_

_She takes good care of me_

_She is an integral part of me_

_That I forgot who I was_

_And I forgot she was there_

_For me«_

(Abney Park - She)

* * *

Nach meiner Eröffnung ist sie geschockt, aber ich habe nichts anderes erwartet. Das ist der Grund, warum ich gesagt habe, was ich gesagt habe. Ich weiß, dass sie mir nur helfen will – das will sie immer. Aber wenn ich sie in die Sache hineinziehe, dann wird es nur Probleme geben. Ich wünsche mir zwar, dass sie es versteht, aber diesmal ist es etwas, was ich alleine tun muss. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass es sie abschreckt, ohne sie zu vergraulen. Und selbst wenn ... das ist etwas, womit ich klarkommen muss.

Für einen Moment sieht sie wirklich so aus, als hätte es funktioniert. Aber der Eindruck hält sich nicht lange – ich kenne diesen Gesichtsausdruck. Andere würden sagen, dass sie die ganze Geschichte aus mir herausprügeln wollte, auch wenn ich weiß, dass sie es wohl eher mit _herauskitzeln_ versuchen wird. Aber es ist der Ausdruck, den sie auch damals hatte, und ich weiß, dass sie nicht aufgeben wird, bevor sie nicht alles weiß. In diesem Moment wünsche ich mir, dass ich ein besserer Spion wäre, denn dann könnte ich sie anlügen und ihr das erzählen, was alle denken, denken _sollen_.

Aber ich kann es nicht.

Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum Dumbledore immer geteilter Meinung war, was meine Freunde betrifft. Ich weiß, dass man über Tote nur Gutes sagen soll, aber das war etwas, was ich ihm nie verzeihen konnte. Und es ist mehr als bitter, dass er vielleicht damit recht hatte: Diese tiefe Freundschaft könnte ein Problem sein.

Ich habe zu lange geschwiegen. Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich ihren Teil gedacht – nämlich, dass ich einiges verschweige. Dorcas sieht mich mit ihrem bohrenden Blick an, und ich könnte beinahe glauben, dass sie trotz aller Beteuerungen zum Gegenteil Legilimentik anwendet, und damit auch meine Wälle durchbricht.

"Warum?" Das ist alles, was sie fragt. Schon wieder. Wenn sie doch nur die Fakten nehmen würde, die sie hat, und sich _damit_ eine Meinung bilden würde, so, wie alle anderen es auch tun ... aber nein.

Sie wartet. Sie wird solange warten, bis ich ihr eine Antwort gebe. Und sie wird weiterfragen, bis sie mit meiner Antwort zufrieden ist. Ich habe ihr zu viele Hinweise gegeben, zu viele Dinge gesagt – ich kann sie nicht mehr davon überzeugen, dass sie es nicht wissen _darf_ , nicht wissen _will_. Nicht, wenn ich sie nicht von mir stoßen will. Und dafür müsste ich meinen Zauberstab gegen sie erheben.

Ich bin wirklich kein guter Spion, wenn ich mich so leicht in eine Ecke drängen lasse. Merlin, ich war so arrogant, als ich Potter gesagt habe, dass es _mein_ Part sei, beim Dunklen Lord zu spionieren. So, wie ich jetzt hier sitze, ist es eigentlich ein Wunder, dass ich bisher nicht aufgeflogen bin. Ich muss mir die Worte des Sprechenden Huts damals zu sehr zu Herzen genommen haben. Wäre ich ein schlechter Freund, könnte ich sie heraushalten. Oder würde mich das zu einem besseren Freund machen?

"Severus ..."

Ich seufze leise. "Du stellst immer die schwierigen Fragen", stelle ich fest. "Warum? _Warum_ habe ich einen Unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet?" Ich sehe sie nicht an. "Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass man mich einfach darum gebeten hat?"

"Nein." Ihre Antwort ist prompt und so, wie ich es erwartet habe.

Schade nur, dass sie dieses Mal bedeutet, dass sie mir die Wahrheit nicht glauben wird. Ich kann das kurze Heben der Mundwinkel nicht verhindern. Vielleicht lässt ihre Intuition sie in dieser Sache im Stich. Das wäre das erste Mal.

"Das ist es aber, was passiert ist." Ich sehe sie an, hoffend, dass mein Gesicht so ausdruckslos ist, wie meine Stimme. "Ich wurde schlicht und ergreifend darum gebeten. In fast derselben Position – ich saß im Sessel, sie auf dem Sofa." Ich sehe an Dorcas vorbei, den Moment wieder genau vor Augen. "Vor fast genau einem Jahr, beinahe einen Steinwurf entfernt ..."

Dorcas' Blick wird ungläubig. "Das soll alles sein?", fragt sie entgeistert. "Man hat dich darum gebeten – und das war's?"

Mein Blick geht zur Seite. Ich kann ihr nicht in die Augen sehen. "Ja", sage ich. "Es war ... eine simple Bitte."

Es ist alles andere als das, was sie hören wollte. Ich weiß, dass sie sich gewünscht hat, dass ich es erkläre, dass ich ihr sage, _warum_ ich es getan habe. Mehr als nur diese simple Erklärung, die eigentlich gar keine ist. Aber ich kann es nicht. Und es ist besser, wenn sie mich missversteht. Ich kann hören, wie sie sich unruhig hin und her bewegt. Es klingt ein wenig so, als sei sie sich nicht sicher, ob sie aufstehen oder sitzen bleiben sollte. Wie so oft bin ich zwiegespalten, welche Variante ich bevorzuge. Jetzt wäre eigentlich der Zeitpunkt, an dem ich sie rauswerfen müsste – wenn ich sie nicht zuvor gebeten hätte, zu bleiben.

Wenn ich darüber nachdenke, dann habe ich mich wirklich in eine Ecke manövriert. Ich verhalte mich ihr gegenüber fast wie jemand mit einer gespaltenen Persönlichkeit. Und ein Blick aus den Augenwinkeln sagt mir, dass sie das ähnlich sieht.

"Wer hat dich darum gebeten?", fragt sie schließlich und ich seufze innerlich.

Jetzt wird sie keine Ruhe mehr geben. Es ist der Punkt ohne Wiederkehr – entweder ich sage ihr nun alles, oder ich muss sie gewaltsam aus dem Haus werfen. Und letzteres ist, auch wenn es wohl das wäre, was ich tun _sollte_ , nicht das, was ich tun _will_.

"Narzissa Malfoy", sage ich auf ihre Frage hin und sehe sie an. "In Begleitung mit Bellatrix Lestrange."

Der letzte Name ist wohl derjenige, der ihr ein bestimmtes Bild zu der Situation beschert. Vermutlich nicht einmal ein falsches. Wer würde beim Gedanken daran, dass man sich im selben Raum wie Bellatrix aufhalten muss, schon an etwas Angenehmes denken?

"... und _die_ haben dir eine simple Bitte gestellt?" Dorcas klingt nun wirklich ungläubig.

"Die Bitte an sich _war_ simpel." Nun, vielleicht nicht so ganz. Narzissa hat doch etwas mehr getan als nur _bitte_ gesagt. Aber der Teil ist unwichtig. Genauso, wie die Tatsache, dass Bellatrix vermutlich nicht einmal weiß, was das Wort _bitte_ bedeutet, auch wenn sie es wohl oft genug gehört hat. Bellatrix bittet nicht – sie befiehlt. Oder in diesem speziellen Fall, fordert heraus.

Den letzten Teil muss ich laut gesagt haben, denn Dorcas sieht mich erneut mit diesem Blick an. "Severus", sagt sie streng, "eine Herausforderung ist keine Bitte. Und das weißt du ganz genau."

Ich zucke nur unwillig die Schultern. Es ist alles äußerst verworren, und Bellatrix ist sowieso ein Kapitel für sich. Sie ist so weit in den Fängen des Wahnsinns, dass sie schon fast wieder auf der anderen Seite der Normalität ankommt. Das Schlimmste ist, ich kannte sie bis zu einem gewissen Grad schon _vor_ Askaban, und es ist erstaunlich, wie wenig sich im Grunde geändert hat. Das ist einer der Gründe, warum ich mich vor ihr wirklich in Acht nehme – und auch einer von denen, die mich dazu gebracht haben, mich von Narzissa zu diesem Schwur überreden zu lassen.

Bellatrix zum Feind zu haben ist eine sehr unangenehme Erfahrung. Ihr dann aber auch noch Gründe zu liefern, die sie als verräterisches Verhalten auslegen könnte, ist purer Selbstmord. Und absoluter Wahnsinn, aber das ist bei ihr vorprogrammiert.

"Severus." Dorcas reißt mich erneut aus den Gedanken. "Erzähl es mir. Von Anfang an."

Ich seufze. "Wenn ich wüsste, wo der Anfang ist, könnte ich das vielleicht." Was nicht bedeutet, dass ich es tun werde. Bei dieser Sache greifen am Ende zu viele verschiedene Dinge ineinander. Ich würde an Zahnräder denken, wenn ich aufgrund der Situation nicht eher das Bild von Reißzähnen im Kopf hätte. "Es ist alles ... so kompliziert."

"Mag sein", erlaubt Dorcas, "aber es wird nicht einfacher dadurch, dass du mir nur so ein paar Häppchen zugestehst." Sie mustert mich. "Je mehr kryptische Hinweise du gibst, desto seltsamer wird alles. Und du solltest wissen, dass ich eine blühende Phantasie habe."

Ich lehne mich zurück und sehe sie herausfordernd an. "Oh, bitte, beweis es mir noch einmal", sage ich. "Ich möchte zu gerne wissen, was du dir ausdenken könntest, dass schlimmer oder verquerer ist als die Realität."

"Ich hasse Ratespiele", erwidert sie, aber es ist eine Herausforderung, der sie dennoch nachkommen wird. Und sei es nur, um mir zu zeigen, dass sie sich wirklich schrecklichere Dinge ausmalen kann, als ich denke.

Nur, dass ich die Wette, wenn wir denn wetten würden, bereits gewonnen hätte. Denn die Realität ist so absurd – und ich weiß, dass sie mindestens einen Wutanfall haben würde – dass ihre Phantasie da nicht mithalten kann. Ich kann sehen, wie sie nachdenkt. Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie die eine oder andere Vermutung hat, aber sich nicht wirklich traut, sie laut auszusprechen. Denn es ist nicht nur eine Herausforderung und das weiß sie. Was auch immer sie für sich selbst vermutet, was sie sich ausmalt, sobald sie es ausspricht, wird es zu einer Anklage. Vielleicht ist sie sich der genauen Bedeutung nicht bewusst, aber sie sieht aus, als würde sie sich ihre nächsten Worte sehr genau überlegen. Ich lasse ihr die Zeit.

In dieser Zeit werde ich versuchen, meine eigenen Gedanken zu ordnen. Denn am Ende der Ratespiele werde _ich_ reden müssen, und ich muss vorher wissen, was ich ihr sage, _wie_ ich es ihr sage ... es ist beinahe so, als würde ich mir meine Worte überlegen, wenn ich dem Dunklen Lord gegenübertrete. Nur ohne die Todesgefahr. Und ohne das wirkliche Verlangen, sie hinters Licht zu führen. Davon bin ich inzwischen weit entfernt.

Als sie jedoch den Mund aufmacht, sind alle Gedanken wie weggefegt. Ich habe mit einer Anklage gerechnet – was ich bekomme ist ein Plädoyer.

"Weißt du, ich habe mir bisher vieles angehört – schlimme Dinge, _sehr_ schlimme Dinge. Ich habe immer zu dir gehalten, weil du mir immer einen Anhaltspunkt gegeben hast, um nach dem Guten in dir zu suchen." Ich will sie unterbrechen, aber ihre erhobene Hand bringt mich zum Schweigen wie einen Erstklässler.

"Du hast mir erzählt, dass du ein Todesser warst. Nein, eigentlich hast du es mir nicht wirklich erzählt, du hast es mir gezeigt, und _dann_ bist du weggelaufen. Nicht sehr weit, aber trotzdem. Und du hattest mehr Angst vor mir als ich vor dir." Sie holt Luft und ich mache mich auf eine lange Rede gefasst.

"Du behauptest, immer noch, wie ich hinzufügen möchte, dass du ein Todesser _bist_ , egal, was wir dazu gesagt haben. Hast es immer gesagt. Weil es keine _Ex-_ Todesser gibt. Aber ... die Todesser haben schlimme Dinge getan, Dinge, die du selbst in deinen finstersten Stunden nicht hättest unterstützen können. Sie haben Jonathan auf dem Gewissen, deine Mutter – ich kann einfach nicht glauben, dass du das vergessen hast. Nein, das hast du nicht, weil ich _weiß_ , dass du ständig daran denkst. Und _das_ ist der Grund, warum du kein überzeugter Todesser sein _kannst_ – du _kannst_ nicht den Leuten helfen, die dir Freunde und Familie genommen haben."

Ich schlucke leicht. "Aber es ist so", sage ich beinahe tonlos. "Ich _helfe_ ihnen."

Das sind nicht die Worte, die sie hören will. Und auch nicht die, die ich eigentlich sagen will. Es ist eine Tatsache, ja, aber der _Grund_ ist wichtig. Vielleicht ist es ein Beispiel davon, dass der Zweck die Mittel heiligt, aber ...

"Dann", erwidert sie eisig und steht auf, "bist du ein noch größeres Monster, als du bisher selbst gedacht hast." Ihre Worte sind wie Pfeile, die sich tief in mein Herz bohren. "Wenn du mir keinen guten Grund dafür nennen kannst, _jetzt_ , dann sieh unsere Freundschaft als beendet an. Nein, als nie gewesen. Ich kann und werde so jemanden nicht einen Freund nennen, nicht einmal einen ehemaligen. Ich kann nicht mit jemandem auf gut Freund machen, wenn ich weiß, dass er mir jeden Augenblick ein Messer in die Brust rammen könnte."

Ich finde es sehr bezeichnend, dass sie mir zutraut, ihr ein Messer in die Brust zu rammen – ich selbst zweifle sogar daran, dass ich es ihr in den Rücken rammen könnte, wenn sie mich eben _nicht_ so vorwurfsvoll ansieht. Dieser Gedanke allein sagt eigentlich schon alles, was es zu sagen gibt, aber so wahr er auch ist, er wäre nicht das Richtige, um es laut auszusprechen, makaber wie er ist. Ich weiß nicht, ob es überhaupt das Richtige gibt. Ich weiß nur, was _falsch_ wäre, und genau das ist es, was ich ihr eigentlich sagen sollte. Nicht, weil ich es _will_ , sondern weil ich es _muss_. Es ging noch nie darum, was ich will. Und genau das ist das Problem. Ich _will_ ihr alles erzählen, weil ich zumindest eine Person haben will, die nicht das Vertrauen in mich verloren hat, die mich nicht als Verräter abstempelt. Aber wenn ich es ihr erzähle, dann erzählt sie es unweigerlich auch Lionel, und dann sind wir alle in Gefahr, denn das ist nicht mal mehr ein riskantes Spiel. Das ist Krieg.

Ich habe noch immer keine Worte gefunden und ihr anklagender Blick weicht herber Enttäuschung. Sie dreht sich weg und ich weiß, dass ich jetzt etwas sagen muss, oder sie wird gehen. Es ist keine leere Drohung. Wenn ich sie jetzt nicht aufhalte, dann werde ich sie nie wieder sehen – außer vielleicht am anderen Ende eines Zauberstabs. Das macht mir Angst, aber ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich sagen soll. Es gibt zu viel zu sagen und so wenig Worte. Und ich kann an dieser Stelle keine langen Erklärungen machen.

"Er wollte es nicht anders!", platzt es schließlich aus mir heraus.

Sie bleibt an der Tür stehen, dreht sich aber nicht um. Es war nicht die klügste Wortwahl, so viel ist sicher. So klingt es danach, als ob er es provoziert hätte. Selbst wenn es wahr ist, dass er es von mir verlangt hat, so wird es ohne den gesamten Kontext zu missverständlich.

Dorcas schüttelt leicht den Kopf. "Und das ist alles?", fragt sie bitter – ich weiß, dass sie genau das denkt, was ich befürchtet habe. "Wenn ich daran denke, dass du immer so sehr darauf bedacht warst, darauf hinzuweisen, was du ihm schuldest ..."

Sie wendet sich wieder zum Gehen. Meine Worte haben den gegenteiligen Effekt von dem, was ich damit erreichen wollte. Aber ich will verdammt sein, wenn ich sie mit diesen Halbwahrheiten gehen lasse. Ich habe es so weit kommen lassen, dann kann ich es auch beenden. Ich weiß, dass ich mich jetzt auf dünnes Eis bewege, aber ich hoffe, sie wird es mir verzeihen, wenn sie alles weiß. Not kennt kein Gebot, oder?

Ich greife nach meinem Zauberstab und eile ihr hinterher. Jetzt zählt jede Sekunde, denn wenn sie aus dem Haus ist, wenn sie appariert ... nun, ich werde es nicht dazu kommen lassen.

Ich erwische sie im Flur. Ihr Zauberstab fliegt durch die Luft und in meine Hand, während sie sich geschockt umdreht. Ich kann es verstehen, aber jetzt ist nicht der Moment, um darüber nachzudenken. Bevor sie mehr tun kann, als mich anzusehen, wickeln sich auch schon Seile um sie, um sie am Gehen zu hindern. Ich habe keine Zweifel, dass sie sich befreien kann – trotz allem kann ich mich nicht dazu bringen, sie _wirklich_ zu fesseln.

"Sag nichts", warne ich sie, als sie den Mund aufmacht. "Ich habe nicht vor, dir ... wehzutun." Wie zum Beweis lege ich unsere beiden Zauberstäbe auf die Kommode neben mir. "Ich will nur ... reden."

Dorcas schaut sehr wütend, und wer kann es ihr verdenken? Meine Eröffnung ist auch nicht besonders gelungen, aber jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät. Es ist einfach ein Thema, mit dem ich nicht umgehen kann, nicht gegenüber _ihr_. Aber sie bleibt still, trotz ihrer Wut über mein Verhalten. Ich bezweifle, dass sie freiwillig schweigt, denn sie ist nicht der Typ, der sich still fügt. Vermutlich habe ich ihr unbewusst auch einen Schweigezauber auferlegt. Nun, umso besser – wenn sie mich unterbrechen würde, würde ich wieder anfangen zu schweigen. So _muss_ ich reden.

Ich fahre mir unbewusst durch die Haare. Die Situation ist alles andere als optimal und ich verfluche Dumbledore im Geheimen dafür, dass er mich überhaupt erst in diese Situation geschubst hat – reingeschlittert bin ich von selbst.

"Ich werde dir die ganze Wahrheit erzählen", sage ich ernst, "und danach ... nun, das liegt bei dir. Ich habe wahrlich schon genug Torheiten begangen." Ich sehe zur Seite. Wo soll ich anfangen? Nun, ich habe ihr bereits ein paar Hinweise gegeben, warum also nicht da beginnen, wo die ganze Misere so richtig begann?

"Ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass die Sache vor gut einem Jahr ins Rollen kam", fange ich zögerlich an. "Das Problem ist, ich weiß selbst nicht die _volle Wahrheit_. Dumbledore hatte ... kein sonderliches Vertrauen, was seine besonderen Pläne betraf, weil er wohl der Ansicht war, dass ich ein Sicherheitsrisiko bin." Ihr Blick verfinstert sich. Natürlich, für sie muss das so klingen, als wäre es, weil ich dem Dunklen Lord alles brühwarm erzähle. Aber wie soll ich ihr das erklären? Ich kann schlecht behaupten, dass Dumbledore mir vertraut, wenn ich gerade erst das Gegenteil gesagt habe. "Er ist der Ansicht, dass meine Nähe zum Dunklen Lord eine zu große Gefahr war", versuche ich es dennoch. "Er wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord Legilimentik anwendet und das Risiko war ihm zu hoch – wie sinnvoll das ist, ist eine andere Sache, immerhin hat er Potter eingeweiht, und der ... nun, das ist nicht der springende Punkt."

Ich atme tief durch. Jetzt muss ich die Misere erklären, so gut es geht. "Um es abzukürzen: Dumbledore hat mir nichts weiter darüber erzählt, _was_ er vorhatte, aber ich durfte die Reste beseitigen, sozusagen. Vor einem Jahr hat er sich, wie auch immer genau, einen verfluchten Ring zugelegt. Er hat mich nicht rechtzeitig informiert, deshalb war es zu spät, um den Fluch zu brechen. Alles, was ich tun konnte, war ihn einzudämmen – und selbst dann verlor er nicht die Wirkung. Sie wurde nur verlangsamt."

Ich merke, wie ich geradezu nervös meine Hände wringe. Ich unterlasse es augenblicklich, aber es ist zu spät, um meine Unsicherheit zu verbergen. Ob Dorcas mir glaubt? Ich könnte die Geschichte schließlich genauso gut erfinden. "Ich ... ich gab ihm noch ein Jahr", sage ich lahm und meide es tunlichst, sie anzusehen. "Als dann die Sache mit dem Unbrechbaren Schwur dazukam ... dazu solltest du wissen, ja, Narzissa hat mich darum gebeten. Ich sollte dadurch ihren Sohn schützen, denn ursprünglich sollte er ... nun, du weißt schon." Ich schüttle leicht den Kopf. "Als Dumbledore davon erfuhr, war er der Ansicht, dass _ich_ es tun sollte", sage ich bitter. "Weil er _Dracos_ Seelenheil nicht gefährden wollte. Ich gebe zu, ich war sehr ... ungehalten, und ich glaube, über das Jahr haben einige Leute unsere Auseinandersetzungen zu dem Thema mitbekommen. Schlussendlich kam es aber genau so, wie Dumbledore es gewollt hat und ... und ich war derjenige, der es getan hat. Ich habe ihn umgebracht."

Ich weiß noch genau, wie er vor mir stand – ringsum die anderen Todesser und Draco – und er sagte nur _Severus, bitte._ Ich habe ihn nie mehr gehasst als in diesem Augenblick. Vielleicht war das Glück, denn anders hätte ich den Todesfluch wohl nicht sprechen können. Dennoch, allein dafür, dass er mich darum bitten konnte, hat er einen Aufenthalt in der Hölle verdient. Vielleicht werde ich ihm auf den Weg nach unten ja begegnen, denn immerhin ist der tiefste Kreis der Hölle den Verrätern vorbehalten.

"Das ist ... alles", sage ich, auch wenn ich ein paar Details ausgelassen habe. Ich bin nicht in der Lage, die auch noch aufzurollen. Ich löse den Zauber über ihr und werfe ihr in der gleichen Bewegung beide Zauberstäbe zu.

Dorcas fängt sie wortlos auf. Fast rechne ich damit, dass sie meinen nimmt und über ihrem Knie zerbricht. Verdient hätte ich es wohl. Stattdessen wiegt sie ihn in der Hand, bevor sie ihn geradezu achtlos von sich wirft – und mir vor die Füße. Ich muss einen ziemlich dämlichen Gesichtsausdruck haben, denn ihre Mundwinkel zucken kurz. Lange habe ich aber nicht Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, denn plötzlich steht sie direkt vor mir. Und dann spüre ich das schmerzvolle Brennen in meiner Wange.

Bestimmt habe ich jetzt einen ziemlich roten Handabdruck im Gesicht.

"Du _Idiot_!", faucht sie. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, sie je so wütend erlebt zu haben. "Du verdammter Arsch!" Und das ist nicht die Ausdrucksweise, die ich von ihr gewohnt bin. "Wag es nicht noch einmal, deinen Zauberstab auf mich zu richten!"

Sie macht auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauscht zur Tür hinaus. Ich versuche nicht einmal, sie aufzuhalten.

Wozu auch? Ich habe es vermasselt. Ich hätte von Anfang an ehrlich sein sollen, aber ich kann es nicht lassen. Und sie dann auf magische Weise festzusetzen ... ich habe auf ein anderes Ende gehofft, aber dann hätte ich mich anders verhalten sollen. Geschieht mir recht. Wenigstens habe ich mein Gewissen dahingehend beruhigt, dass ich ihr die Wahrheit gesagt habe. Selbst wenn alles schief gegangen ist. Selbst wenn sie wohl nie wieder ein Wort mit mir wechseln wird.

Vielleicht ist es besser so.

Ich hebe meinen Zauberstab auf und betrachte ihn voller Abscheu, bevor ich ihn einstecke. Ich schätze, es wird Zeit, mir ein neues Versteck zu suchen. Wenn Dorcas wirklich so wütend auf mich ist, dann sollte ich nichts riskieren – ich möchte nicht auf der Flucht sein, aber mir wird nichts anderes übrig bleiben. Sie weiß von diesem Versteck und hat allen Grund dazu, es zu verraten. Ich will nach wie vor nichts Böses von ihr denken, aber ich habe schon andere Freundschaften zu Bruch gehen sehen über ganz anderen Dingen.

Ich sollte von Glück sagen, dass ich nicht viel zu packen habe. Wie deprimierend. Aber wahrscheinlich ist es besser, wenn ich jetzt untertauche und nicht noch mehr Zeit mit trüben Gedanken verschwende. Mein Blick schweift durch das Haus, das noch vor kurzer Zeit _sicher_ war, zu einem gewissen Grad. Wie schnell sich die Dinge doch ändern können. Vor kurzer Zeit noch war Dorcas bedacht darauf, die Wahrheit aus mir herauszubringen und das Gute in mir zu sehen. Die Wahrheit hat sie nun – vom Guten wohl eher weniger. Aber das habe ich nur meiner eigenen Dummheit zuzuschreiben. Es ist schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass eine unbedachte Handlung dazu führt, dass ich unweigerlich eine Freundschaft beende. Und dieses Mal habe ich nicht einmal versucht mich zu entschuldigen.

Ein Seufzer entkommt mir. Schlussendlich habe ich genau das bekommen, was ich verdient habe: Eine Person weniger, die meine Bosheit anzweifelt. Nein, eigentlich zwei. Ich greife nach meinem Umhang und werfe ihn mir achtlos über. Wohin jetzt? Vielleicht wird es wirklich Zeit, sich ganz in den Kreis der Todesser zu begeben. Immerhin schuldet Narzissa mir nun etwas ... und es ist wohl ganz im Interesse meiner Rolle, wenn ich mich direkt dem Dunklen Lord präsentiere, egal, was ich innerlich davon halte. Ich habe ja jetzt wirklich nichts mehr zu verlieren.

In Gedanken so mit meinen nächsten Schritten beschäftigt, verlasse ich das Haus – und renne in Dorcas. Ich mache instinktiv einen Schritt zurück und starre sie nur an. Ich hatte gedacht, dass sie bereits über alle Berge sei, aber hier steht sie, in der Dunkelheit und im Nieselregen.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick möchte ich glauben, dass sie auf mich gewartet hat, aber wenn dem so ist, dann nicht, weil sie mir etwas Gutes will.

"... Dorcas?", frage ich zögerlich.

Sie dreht sich um und aus reinem Reflex halte ich mit einem Mal ihre erhobene Hand fest. Ich lasse sie sofort los, aber sie lässt die Hand nur kraftlos sinken. Sie sieht mich nicht an, aber ihre Körperhaltung deutet darauf hin, dass sie geweint hat. Wegen mir.

"Du Idiot", wiederholt sie ihre Worte von zuvor. "Du verdammter, verdammter Idiot."

Und dann hängt sie in meinen Armen und ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Wusste ich das je? Also tue ich das einzige, was mir in dieser Situation einfällt: Ich halte sie fest und sage gar nichts. Ich habe bereits genug gesagt. Ich bin bereits glücklich, dass sie nicht weggelaufen ist, dass sie noch _hier_ ist. Mehr kann ich nicht erwarten, werde ich nicht erwarten. Und wenn sie mir noch eine Ohrfeige geben will – ich habe sie ganz sicher verdient, jede einzelne.

"Warum kannst du nicht einmal _kein_ Idiot sein?", fragt sie in meine Schulter. "Warum kannst du nicht einmal einfach mit der Sprache herausrücken? Warum musst du es immer darauf ankommen lassen?"

Ich schweige beharrlich, denn ich habe keine Antwort, die sie zufrieden stellen würde. Ich weiß es ja selbst nicht. Alles, was ich tun kann, ist sie weiter festzuhalten. Ich bin kein Freund von Umarmungen, aber in diesem Augenblick gibt es nichts, was ich lieber täte.

"Du bist der größte Idiot, den es gibt!" Sie löst sich von mir und sieht mich mit geröteten Augen an. "Aber wenigstens bist du unser ... _mein_ Idiot."

Darauf habe ich nichts zu erwidern.

* * *

_»With a fever, with a passion_

_Within anger or with compassion_

_In a rage, when distrustful_

_When she's screaming and when she's lustful«_

(Abney Park - She)

**~ E N D E ~**


End file.
